ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Stargate
Stargate is a 1994 science fiction film directed by Roland Emmerich. It spawned the TV series Stargate SG-1 and its three spin-offs, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Infinity, and Stargate Universe. These five canons are part of the same continuum. There is a remarkably thorough [http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Wiki Stargate Wiki] that includes all the information you could ever want to know about the original movie, each of the four spin-off shows, the spin-off movies, and all other sources of material such as games and books that contribute to Stargate canon. Stargate SG-1 Exceedingly fast interstellar travel in this 'verse is possible with the use of "Stargates," ancient devices made by aliens, which form a network between various planets in various galaxies. The story follows SG-1, a team of military explorers who use the Stargate to travel to new worlds, finding new technology and making contact with aliens in order to defend against a parasitic alien race known as the Goa'uld. In later seasons, the Goa'uld are replaced as the Big Bads by the Ori. The replicators, which are robots comprised of small individual building blocks and look remarkably like evil insectoid erector set models, are another recurring enemy. SG-1 The original members of SG-1 are: * Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill (Richard Dean Anderson) * Daniel Jackson (Michael Shanks) * Samantha "Sam" Carter (Amanda Tapping) * Teal'c (Christopher Judge) Carter and Teal'c are the only two who remain regular cast members throughout all ten seasons. O'Neill is replaced as team leader by Cameron "Cam" Mitchell (Ben Browder) in season nine, though O'Neill remains a recurring character. Jonas Quinn (Corin Nemec) takes Daniel's place during season six due to Daniel being dead (not for the first time), and leaves when Daniel comes back. Vala Mal Doran (Claudia Black) notably has a recurring role in seasons eight through ten—"notably" because Claudia Black and Ben Browder were previously co-stars in Farscape, which had been canceled. (If the Sci-Fi Channel hoped this move would win over estranged Farscape fans, they were only partially successful.) Their presence led to a Farscape crossover spoof in the season ten episode "200." In Badfic Daniel Jackson is a frequent target of rape!fic and of slave!Daniel fics. The DADT and chain of command issues are very frequently blatantly ignored to allow Jack and Daniel or Jack and Sam (either couple) to be openly dating or even married. While rare, Jonas fic usually includes either him being raped by OCs (often random marines), or being abused physically and/or verbally/emotionally—often by other members of SG-1. Although the other members of SG-1 were somewhat hostile toward him at first because of his actions around the time of Daniel Jackson's death, they were never outright abusive, and he was eventually fully accepted as a member of the team. Stargate Atlantis SGA is a spin-off of SG-1 in which humans take an expedition to Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy, where they try to unravel the secrets of the Ancients. Their principal enemy is the Wraith, a hive-like alien species that feeds on humans. In Badfic There are several possible varieties of Mary Sue in Atlantis. One is the (often teenage) female that is native to the Pegasus galaxy. She could be a runner like Ronon or a relative of Teyla. The other option is a woman or girl sent from Earth to Atlantis. This also comes in two varieties. In the first, the girl in question has no one left on Earth to take care of her, but there is a relative on Atlantis. The unlikelihood of a child from Earth being sent to live on a top-secret base in another galaxy on the front line of a war is forgotten in the face of the Sue's powers, and there are many canon males, all at least twenty years her senior, for the Sue to fall in love with. In the second variety, this problem is at least tackled, as the Sue is given a military rank. Often her rank is too high for her experience, or behavior. These military!Sues often don't seem to know the first thing about the concept of following orders. In bad slash, Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay get it on. Repeatedly. Their canonical appreciation of women, and such minor difficulties as the impracticability of screwing up or down the chain of command and the DADT policy, are forgotten in favor of sexytimes. In MPreg, Sheppard is occasionally turned into a woman by Ancient machinery, but more often the Ancients inexplicably have machines to give men wombs in their rectums. In the PPC The Stargate series currently has three different mini types. The original movie has the mini-Mastadge, which serve as security at The Stargate Official Fanfiction University. Stargate SG-1 has the mini-Unas, and Stargate Atlantis has the mini-Wraith. Agents from this Continuum *David Kelok (Stargate Atlantis Wraith) *Gaflayan/Kim Jowitt (Stargate SG-1 Tok'ra/human) *Kaliel/Maeryn (Stargate SG-1 Tok'ra/human) *Logan Zelenkadex (Stargate Atlantis half human, half Satedan) *Priyala (Stargate Atlantis Human, maybe Ancient) *Shawn Cooper-Wright (Stargate Atlantis human) Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Allison Carter and Tasmin Haynes (DMS - Rare Fandoms) ** "The Other Sheppard" (alternative links) (SGA) ** "A Strange Fate" (alternative links) (SGA) ** "Forgotton Family and Forgotton Past" (alternative links) (SGA) ** "i'm selling you my soul" (alternative links) (SGA) ** "Sheppard's Daughter" (alternative link) (SGA) * Agents Miah Arthur and Cali Still (DMS) ** "Miah and Cali Versus the Wraith Lover" (SGA) ** "Almost Lost" (SGA x The Lord of the Rings) ** "Not Dead Yet" (SG-1), with Agents Kaliel/Maeryn (DBS) ** "Sateda" (SGA), with Agent Cadmar (DF) * Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) ** "Not Russians" (SG-1) ** "Sleeping Sue and the Eight Minis" (SGA) ** "Thomas' Excellent Adventure" (SG-1) ** "Mixed Nuts" (SG-1), with Agents Ian Nahinu and Lee (DMS) ** "The Agents Who Cried Wolf" (SG-1) ** "Coffee Rain and Vanilla Folders" (SGA x NCIS), Orken with Jeannine Guiles Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Amelia "Lee" Keaton and Ian Nahinu (DMS) ** "Twists of Fate" (SGA), Ian solo ** "Mixed Nuts" (SG-1), with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) * Agents Kaliel/Maeryn (DBS) ** "Not Dead Yet" (SG-1), with Agents Miah and Cali (DMS) ** "What Major Lorne Wants" (SGA), with Orion (DBS) * Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains ** "Pathways," Part 1, Part 2 (SGA) ** "Ladi's Name" (SGA), with intern Oscar Henson * "A Crazy Trip" (SG-1), Agents Ellipsia and Nathan (DF) Crossovers * "Almost Lost" (SGA x The Lord of the Rings), Agents Miah Arthur and Cali Still (DMS) * "Coffee Rain and Vanilla Folders" (SGA x NCIS), Agents Orken 7861 and Jeannine Guiles (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) * "Short Ride on a Ludicrous Speed Machine" (SGA x Mass Effect x Star Wars x Halo x ''Super Mario Galaxy''), Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) Category:Continua Category:Films Category:TV Series